wondercombat_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Books
The Wonder Books is the part of the Wonder Combat Multiverse where all the written adventures are reunited. There are only a few that were actually finished, but all the plots are here. Wonder Combat Chronicles This part of the Books is composed by more or less long stories with the Main Series cast. The more important are the following : * Divines' Jokes : in this alternate universe, Sakura enters an agency where some well-known video games heroes assembles, to fight another enterprise, who is looking for magic artifacts, based on gods from all kind of cults and theologies. * Fairy Bomb : the tragic backstory of Agnès Carlotta, the infamous Explosive Mercenary, that happened a few months before she was brought in Circonfix by her mysterious boss. * The Kinghts of Jet : a remake of the French novel "The Knights of Emerald". Some of the main cast of the Main Series come in Enkidiev, presentig themselves as the Knights of Jay, to help the Knights of Emerald to fight the dreadful Bug-Men threatening their land. * My Personal Hell : the first person emotionnal adventure of Sasuke Uchiwa, right after he got cursed by the Grand Necromancer and for almost a whole year. This book is mainly known for the introduction of another main hero of the series, Sakura Uchiwa, who is born from Sasuke's cursed and tortured mind. Original Wonders This part of the Books is composed of original stories with original characters. Never written, but always in our heads. * A World of Colors : Nathaniel Crobeaux managed to hide his heavy secret from his best friend Matthew for five years but... he has no idea how much it will cost to him, as his hidden dark past finally catch up on him. * Angel Soul, Demon Heart : in a half steampunk half modern age, where women are barely considered as workers, Gabrielle Waiter has a hard time finding her place. Then, a sudden opportunity to make things right changes her life, for better or worst. * Black Camellia : young special agent Damian Turner is on a mission to stop a serial killer, who aims only for high political and religious figures throughout the world. But he does not know that the issues are a lot bigger than he thought. * Cecilia's Adventures : a lot of the plot in the title. A young girl named Cecilia randomly discovers a temple, remains of a sect who worshipped an ancient beast. After that, the adventures will go faster and further, and Cecilia ends up saving the world (this is not a spoil, not really). * Planetarium : project. Fan Fictions The easier stories to write, they are based mainly on video games, and sometimes on anime. * Assassin's in Love : the whole Assassin's Creed cast and some original characters in a romantic tale, tainted by blood, shenanigans and treachery. * Assassin Truce : the Assassins and the Templars finally made some kind of peace, in this teen age war. But how long will it last, with someone wanting the both sides to fight ? * Biohazard Awakening : another Piers Nivans rebirth story. But maybe a little more vicious than most of what has been written. Or maybe not. * Biohazard Code Nivans : beginning during the events of Resident Evil 6, the adventures of Piers Nivans through different crisis, between 2012 and 2033. A lot of original characters, though. * Biohazard Chronicles : a lot of little stories based on the Resident Evil fandom. * Biohazard Magic Chronicles : Resident Evil and other stuff's crossovers. * Cure for Mankind : in a world quickly destroyed by the Cordyceps, survivors Ellie and Joel may have a plan to cure mankind. But the way is full of problems. * Cross Over and Over Again : all the video games we like are here, together ! * Devil May Time-Travel : young Dante thinks his life will never be interesting again, after he killed his brother Vergil and he almost lost his two friends Trish and Mary. But that one client will make him change his mind. * Dragon Age Heroes : the stories of the three home-made Dragon Age heroes, that all saved the world in their own way. * The Dragon Triangle : young explorer Lara Croft wakes up on an unknown island, with almost no memories of how she ended up here. Her travel towards truth make her realize that not only this truth may change the world as we know it, but also that a lot of people, good and bad, look for it too. * Elf lost in the North : Cole, a half Elf half Orc explorer, arrives in the heart of Skyrim's civil war. And like his mother before him, the fate of the world will be on his shoulders sooner or later. * Fight ! : the crossed tales of known video game fighters in a worldwide tournament, hiding some sub plots in the shadows. * Watch Over : Overwatch project.